How I Got to Be This Way
by Indiel
Summary: Collection of one-shots about the ARC members and their childhood. Funny. Better than summary. Jecker, Conby and Memily.
1. Becker Loves His Guns

**Becker Loves His Guns**

Hilary Becker's first word had in fact been 'Gun'. His father was a military man and would always come to dinner, sitting at the head of the table, look down to the opposite end where his youngest of four and only son would be sat in his high chair, and try to coax the word 'da-da' out of the baby. It never worked, nothing really did. His parents were slightly worried, their eldest had said her first word at 7 months as had their third; their second had started at 6 months. However Hilary Becker had now reached 9 months and had yet to speak.

The day finally came on a Thursday evening, the whole family was in the living room, Jane and Rose (the eldest and second eldest) were playing with their dolls, Louise was colouring in her colouring book and Mr and Mrs Becker were watching the news.

Baby Hilary was watching the colours on the T.V set in fascination, the newscaster was talking about a war that might break out and had mention the word 'gun' in passing. However Hilary kept playing the word over in his tiny mind. _Gun, gun, gun, gun. _His brain had obviously recognised it from when his dad would mention it at the dinner table and his mum would slap him lightly telling him not to speak of _them _in front of the children. Finally, he rolled over and started making some gurgling sounds. This was the closest to speaking he had ever come, no one paid it any attention. Until a word slipped from the baby's mouth. Even with the slight lisp that babies have, the word was still distinguishable.

"Gun."

Every head in the room turned to the baby, whose hazel eyes were glittering with the joy of what he had just done, his mouth turning up in a grin of pride, showing his red raw gums from teething. Cheers of delight, wonder and relief were heard from the family. As they each in turn picked up the small boy and swung him round, except Louise who was only four, but she gave him a massive bear hug instead. While all that was going on Hilary had been proudly repeating the new word he had learnt. "Gun!" he cried happily.

No one found it odd that the child's first word had not been 'Ma-ma' or 'Da-da' but the word for a destructive weapon that was used to kill people, being in a military family and hearing the word so often, Mr and Mrs Becker were surprised it hadn't happened with the other three.

But it had been Little Hilary Becker whose first word was 'Gun'.

**BeckerLovesHisGuns**

At only four years old Hilary Becker had developed an obsession with guns. His duvet had little guns on it and so did his wallpaper (his Mum tried to protest but his Dad was so proud and demanded it) they had also bought him dress up clothes. But only those of a profession that required a gun. Such as a policeman, a soldier, a cowboy. Also, it always had to be a good guy. But Hilary's parents would never let him have an actual gun, too dangerous. So little Hilary was stuck just wishing he had one.

His favourite game would be to run after his older sisters in one of his costumes, wishing he could shoot at them, cheering when he caught them. But unfortunately it was a Friday evening. And Friday evenings meant family movie night. All he wanted to do was play his game, but his mother had made him sit down and watch a movie. Jane and Rose, who were now ten and nine, decided they wanted to watch Jurassic Park. His mother refused saying Father shouldn't have shown it to them as it was a scary movie, and that it didn't matter anyway because Hilary was too young.

"I'm not too young!" Hilary said indignantly "Why is it so scary?" he added as an afterthought.

"They're dinosaurs!" Jane said waving her arms around to emphasize the point.

"Huge ones, big and scary! That would eat you for an afternoon snack!" Rose poised her hands together, pretending it was the mouth of some huge dinosaur, and then closing them together quickly creating a snapping sound. Louise, who was seven and had yet to see the movie, was staring at her sisters, her mouth hung open in interest and fright.

"Pfft!" Hilary said, crossing his arms "I would scare them with my gun!" he said as he unfolded his arms and made a finger gun, which he pointed at Rose's hands (still clasped in demonstration) and shouted "Bang! Bang! Bang!" he refolded his arms looking smug.

"That a' boy, Hil!" his Dad cheered and his Mum looked at him disapprovingly.

"One day," Hilary said, glowing at his dad's words "I'm going to fight dinosaurs with my gun, and I'll show you I'm not too young!" he pointed his thumb towards his own puffed out chest. His family laughed at the young boy.

"Dinosaurs died a long time ago Hil. You'll have trouble trying to scare them with your gun." Rose said.

"I'm _gonna_ find a dinosaur!" he said determinedly "And I'm gonna shoot it! Bang! Bang! Bang!" he said making a finger gun again.

Mrs Becker rolled her eyes and changed the topic to what movie they were going to watch but at that moment Hilary realised something. He clasped his chubby hands together making a gun with his fingers and whispered "Bang. Bang. Bang." He smiled suddenly. The grin he was now wearing soon enveloped his face because at that moment Hilary knew he wouldn't have to wish for a gun to use during his games, he could use his hands.

And that's when Hilary made his first finger gun.

**BeckerLovesHisGuns**

At eight years old Hilary Becker could obviously use a variety of words, but 'Gun' was still his favourite. He would use it constantly, even if it wasn't relevant to the conversation and would scoff when someone said that the word wasn't needed in the present discussion, then proceed to tell them that it was because: 'Guns are cool'. He would also try to use it as its own sentence, just the word 'gun'. For example, that Christmas while the family was thanking the Lord and having a silent prayer before eating, a voice echoed through the room, awe evidently present in it.

"Gun." Hilary whispered from the end of the table. His shocked face looking at the small water pistol that had come out of the cracker that now lay shredded next to the boy. Instead of pulling it open he had obviously clawed into it impatiently. After dinner was eaten and his mother had finished scolding him for interrupting the prayer and opening the cracker early, the young boy was allowed to fill the toy with water and use it _outside only_.

Half an hour later 14 year old Jane, 13 year old Rose and 11 year old Louise were sent out to find their brother and call him in for dessert, as the table had been cleaned and pudding was ready. They searched the garden and couldn't find him, they had called his name but he wasn't responding.

The three girls were about to run in and tell their parents when a battle cry was heard from behind some bushes, and a grubby Hilary ran out with mud strikes across his cheeks, water pistol raised as his fired openly at his older sisters. He shouted and laughed, amusement ringing in his voice as the squeals of horror that came from the girls got quieter when they proceeded to run in complaining about their wet dresses and how Hilary shot them.

Hilary, however, had returned to the small space behind one of the bushes where he had placed a bucket of water to use as a refill. He sat down on the muddy grass, he best Sunday clothes were long ruined, and even his hair had blades of grass in it. As he heard someone else marching over the garden he dipped the toy gun into the bucket to refill, a wide grin splayed across his face as he prepared to drench the next person who came to look for him.

Hilary's very first gun.

**BeckerLovesHisGuns**

Hilary Becker's thirteenth birthday was one he'd never forget. It was the birthday where his dad had gotten him a BB gun. It was small and black, heavier than the plastic water gun, but it had actual bullets in it (well, plastic ones). It was his pride and joy.

The first time he remembered using it was when his sisters had humiliated him at his birthday party by telling everyone from his school his first name (ever since he started secondary school he had demanded to be called by his surname only, even by his family). So, being clever, Becker waited it out until the evening when he knew all three of his sisters were sneaking out. Rose (who was now 18) to see her boyfriend and Louise (who was 16) was sneaking out to a night club. Jane (19) was going round to her soon-to-be flatmate Sam's house, who Mr and Mrs Becker had been told was a girl, but Becker knew better. Sam was Jane's boyfriend and they were moving in together because Sam had gotten Jane pregnant.

Becker had snuck into the basement (that was where Rose had insisted her room be) with his newly acquired BB gun and then crawled along the corridor to Rose's room. She was brushing her hair in the mirror. Becker, with accuracy he didn't know he possessed, shot the back of Rose's hand from the doorway making her release the brush in surprise, which then went on to smash into the mirror shattering it into a hundred pieces. She whipped around just as Becker fired another shot into her shoulder before sprinting back up the stairs.

As he made his way stealthily upstairs he passed his parents on their way down to check on Rose, they had heard the glass shatter and went to investigate, a minute later he heard his parents yelling at her. Obviously they had noticed her lack of pyjamas at 11 o' clock and in their place had been some rather revealing clothes. Becker snickered at his revenge. _One down, two to go_.

By now he had reached the landing and was making his way along the corridor that led to Louise's room. Louise was checking how she looked in the full length mirror on her wall. She was dressed in a short plaid skirt, a red tank with a ripped black tee over the top, converse and heavy make-up on her face. Becker thought her eye liner alone made her look like a panda.

He raised the gun and shot five times at her legs. "Ow!" she shouted and tried to find out what had caused it. He fired another shot to her stomach. She looked up to see him kneeling in her doorway, gun still raised. "Why you little-" Becker leapt to his feet and ran down the stairs, and angry Louise on his heels. He skidded to a stop in the kitchen just as his parents remerged from the basement. _Perfect timing. _ He thought. Louise barged into the kitchen after him right into the path of their parents, who were still angry about Rose. "What are you dressed up for?" Their father looked questioningly at Louise, who looked sheepish. Becker left before the real shouting started.

He slipped away, unnoticed, and made his way back upstairs but this time to Jane's room. _One more to go_. Jane's room was almost bare. Everything packed away in the cardboard boxes that littered the floor. She was packing the last of it in one final box. In the room, however, was Sam. Becker greatly disliked Sam, and although Jane was older than Becker by six years, he still felt protective over her. So that's why instead of selling Jane out to Mum and Dad about the pregnancy for revenge (which Jane was worrying about enough already, and Becker promised not to do or say anything about it) he merely shot her in the thigh once as revenge for embarrassing him and another in her shin as a goodbye (he wasn't good with feelings and he tried to avoid her stomach with the bullets). Then he turned his aim to Sam and shot him three times in the crown jewels. Just to make sure he didn't get Becker's older sister pregnant again.

If he did, Hilary Becker wouldn't use a BB gun.

**BeckerLovesHisGuns**

The day Hilary Becker turned seventeen his dad finally got him a real gun. His dad decided to take him shooting with a couple of high profile friends. And that was when Becker's obsession with _real _guns began. He liked the feel of them, the way the cool metal felt right in his hand. He loved the recoil a split second after he gently pressed the trigger.

Later his dad had shown him the workings of a gun. How to dismantle a gun, and how to reassemble it. He had already researched it in every book he could find, but actually doing it was a whole new experience. He loved the way it required all his concentration, it could take his mind off things. The way the little pieces, so small, felt as if they might shatter in his huge hands.

And when he would reach his 'breaking point' as his family called it, basically he tended to bottle everything up until it sort of spewed over the edge, he could demolish his targets and relieve the on slaughter of emotions he didn't want to feel. Not the healthiest option. But it worked... for him.

One thing his sisters and mother never understood was why he liked the smell of his guns; the oil he used to clean them with. His mother and sisters could never stand it, but he and his father knew. There wasn't any way to define it, it just was. It was like trying to describe the taste of water. Becker just _couldn't_. But it doesn't mean he hadn't tried. Not only what he cleaned it with, but the acrid smell of gunpowder itself made Becker's sense of smell practically dance with joy. He could smell it strongest just after he fired. So much he could almost taste it.

He loved the adrenaline rush he felt when his father had taken him shooting. The blood pounding in his ears, his eyes focused on his target. Completely still. That moment just before he fired, like the World had frozen for second, nothing moved, he could only hear his heart racing and his controlled breathing. So calm. Relaxing almost. And then he'd pulled the trigger, he liked the way the sound of the gun vibrated in his ears, an echo, and minutes later when it would fade into nothingness.

Yeah, Hilary Becker _loved _guns.

**BeckerLovesHisGuns**

Becker had not had a good start with the EMDs (or Electrical Muscular Disruption weapons)

"You like guns, don't you Becker?" Matt asked, passing the soldier.

"Yes Matt." They'd had this conversation a thousand times before "But _that_," he pointed to an EMD "is not a gun." _It's a taser._ He thought bitterly. He'd lost too many friends to mess around without proper guns.

"Are you sure you feel that way? I could always shoot you again." Matt smiled fondly at the memory.

"_Guys!" _Jess' irritated voice came through the earpieces. The two men muttered their apologies and carried on to where the creature had been sited.

Suddenly a rustling came from the bushes on their right. They were in the overgrown garden of an abandoned mill. The grass was up to their waists and the trees curving downwards, branches sagging. Becker gripped the EMD tighter in his hand. The wind whipping through the tall grass gave the illusion of something moving through it, but the leaves rustling in the breeze obscured any sound the almost silent predator could have made.

_Click. _

"What was that?" Becker whispered. Matt had frozen. He knew that sound, he'd heard it before.

"It's from the future." Matt whispered "Where the hell is back up, Jess?"

_Click. Click. _

"_Back up should be there by now. Oh, I found some reports of more sightings it's been report as-"_

_Click. Click. Click._

"It's getting louder." Becker whispered. It was coming from behind them.

"Don't move." Matt said urgently, guessing the soldier was about to turn and shoot. "It's only slightly less able than the future predator, it can't see sound but it picks up on it. Like a monitor in its head, for example, it gets set off by the slightest sound."

"_Then stop talking!" _Jess' panicked voice came into their ears.

_Click. Click. Click. Click._

"Does it have to make that irritating sound?" Becker asked sarcastically.

"The sound is made by its tongue being constricted from-" The sound was coming louder and more frequent. Becker slammed into Matt hurling them both to the floor just as the predator sailed over their heads. It landed with a muted _thud_ opposite them. It looked like a jaguar in size but jet black, saliva was coming in thick strands from it mouth which was hanging open, revealing two rows of dagger-like teeth. Its slit eyes were trained on the two men on the floor, the subconscious growl emitting from the back of its throat got louder and it raised it hackles, almost cat-like, as it got ready to devour them.

Matt swore.

Both men simultaneously raised the EMDs and fired. The hairs on Becker's arm rose from the electricity. He hated the EMDs they felt all wrong in his hand, and he felt his grip loosening from his sweaty hands. He brought his other hand up to steady the poor excuse for a gun. He liked _nothing_ about them. They even smelt wrong. Instead of gunpowder it smelt like someone had just been electrocuted. Also, once, Connor had set off a bad aimed shot and missed Becker's head by inches, unfortunately it had caught his hair, it looked like he'd stuck his fingers in a socket and all his men had laughed when they saw him, even Jess had to conceal her laughter. _Another _reason to hate them.

The creature had stumbled from the double shot but was still advancing, this time its tail was swinging threateningly. Becker hadn't noticed it before but it had a spike on the end of it, and Becker would bet _all _his _proper_ guns that it was poisonous.

This time, Becker swore.

He fired five shots, one after the other. The creature swayed dizzily, but didn't go down. It only got more aggravated. Its tail now thrashing from side to side, its top lip pulled back in a menacing snarl to reveal a third row of teeth.

"Shoot!" Matt's Irish accent rang clearly in Becker's ears. Both men poised the EMDs and fired simultaneously and continued to do so until the creature collapsed on the floor. Both men lowered their weapons, panting for oxygen. Becker was the first to stand; he wandered over to the creature and nudged it, its head lolled uselessly.

"It's out cold." Becker said. Matt just nodded. "You know, this wouldn't have taken so long had we been using real guns."

Matt shook his head and laughed at his colleague. "They _are _guns, Becker."

"They're not guns!"

"_Guys, the removal team's on their way. Good job!" _Jess said cheerfully before signing off. Becker sighed and put the EMDs in their cases and then into the back of the car and headed to the driver's seat.

The EMDs were _not_ guns. No matter what anyone said. And Hilary Becker did _not _like them one bit.

**BeckerLovesHisGuns**

_Name - Hilary James Becker _

_Birth - 29th May 1985_

_Height – 6" 0_

_Profession – Head of Security (ARC)_

Jess scrolled impatiently through the information she had already looked at when she first arrived. She finally got to the part she had been looking for: The reports Becker had sent for the last mission that she had missed, after being forced onto medical leave because of 'The Bug Incident'. She shuddered unconsciously. She wanted to know what had happened. Abby had come back to the flat with a gash on her face, and both her and Connor refused to talk about it.

"Is that my file?" a shocked voice came from behind her. Becker had obviously snuck up on her; she was currently sat in the break room on one of the comfy sofas with her laptop. And just so happened to be going through Becker's file.

She only blushed in response, which Becker took as a _yes._

"May I ask why?" he walked around to the front of the sofa and flopped down. Jess couldn't help but notice that he was sitting incredibly close.

"I wanted the mission report for last week. You know, because I was off ill, I say _ill_ I only had an allergic reaction! Yes, I nearly died" Becker winced "but I was fine the next day... ish and the doctor cleared me and everything but Lester still insisted on me- " Jess rambled, as she tried to give a reasonable excuse for snooping round his information.

Becker rolled his eyes. "You could have asked me, you know. You didn't have to hack my file."

She was about to resort with the fact that hacking was her job but she then noticed the gun in his hands. "Why do you have a gun? You're not going to shoot a creature are you? Because I know they're dangerous and you've lost friends but... Abby'd skin you alive, and then feed you to the Dracorex..." Jess was about to go on when Becker cut across her monologue.

"No Jess. I'm just cleaning it."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence before Becker turned to her and asked something he'd been dying to know. "You know those reviews Matt filed on us?"

"No." Jess replied.

"Matt reviewed everyone, part of his job as team leader. Stuff like; how we're doing, do we work well with others, are we good at our jobs, personal opinion. That kind of thing." He looked at her hopefully.

"Yeah, so?" Jess said, not understanding the request.

"Could you hack him and get them up?" At this Jess started laughing. "What?" Becker asked.

"You just think he's put something horrible about you because you down talked his EMDs." Jess said, still giggling slightly. Becker huffed and folded his arms. "Fine." Jess caved and then proceeded to type furiously on her laptop. A few minutes later Jess had managed to break down several firewalls and pulled up the files.

"Nothing's safe with you around." He commented "Thanks Jess." She blushed and started scrolling through the different people's reports to avoid looking at him. Each person had about a page dedicated to them. Subtitles on how well they were coping and how efficient they were flew by. When she got to hers she resisted temptation and continued on. Then near the very bottom was Becker's. She read it quickly and a grin a mile wide appeared on her face.

"What? What does it say?" Becker was getting nervous. _His boss wouldn't let personal feelings get in the way. Would he?_ By now Jess was doubled over laughing, not only at the report but the panic stricken look on Captain Becker's face. He grabbed the laptop from her and looked what it said. He drank in the words, not that there were many.

"That's it?" Jess nodded "That's all he put?" Again, Jess nodded. Becker's mouth pressed into a hard line as he stormed off to find their leader and have a word with him.

Jess shook her head, looked at the screen again and giggled once.

_Captain H. Becker_

_He loves his guns _


	2. Jess And Her Clothes

**Sorry it took so long but about a billion and one things have happened and the person who checks grammar and spelling went on holiday and so I had to wait for them to get back, but the next one should be up soon as I just need to get it checked and then it's good to go! :D**

**Disclaimer – Don't own anything but this story idea.**

**Jess and Her Clothes**

Jessica Parker had always been a quick learner. At only 5 months she was crawling across the apartment floor, supported by the delighted squeals of her mother, and could wobble down the corridor at just 10 months. Her bright blue eyes always seemed to be quizzically assessing the rooms she was in and for a small child her face was extremely expressive. Which is why her delicate features rearranged themselves into a puzzled look when she heard a shriek from her mother early one Monday morning.

"Damien!" she stormed into the room, her usually cheery face morphed into one of horror. In her hands she clutched alot of brightly coloured material. Jess' twelve year old brother Damien skidded round the corner, already knowing he was in trouble.

"Look what you did!" she waved the multicolour pile of cloth dramatically in his face.

"I asked you to separate the clothes for the wash. One simple thing. And look!" She held the clothes forward so the young boy could get a look at the mess he'd made.

"Ruined! All Jess' clothes." She flopped theatrically into the cream coloured armchair that sat in the living room.

Jess' mum was always over acting and exaggerating things. She had been going to do drama at college but got pregnant with Damien at only sixteen, and so had given up on her studies. She was forced to get a job at the local store to try and support the two of them when her boyfriend left. She was 27 when she got pregnant with Jess; unfortunately she still worked at the same shop she had been with since she was sixteen, which also meant they were rather strapped for cash and couldn't afford new sets of clothes, especially when Jess' dad left too.

Her mum sighed and sat down next to Jess on the floor, splaying the clothes out in front of the infant.

"What do you think sweetheart? Can you live with multicoloured clothes?" The little girl seemed fascinated with her own clothes. The colours of the clothes varied from reds, pinks and yellows to blues, purples and the occasion browns; all merged together in one swirling vortex of tie dye baby grows. Jess giggled and tentatively reached out to touch them but quickly retracted her hand when it made contact, her giggling growing.

"You like them?" Her mum asked in disbelief. Her forehead creased in concern making her young face look marginally older.

"My daughter has a weird taste in clothes." She muttered shaking her head before picking up her child and one of the outfits to change her into; it was swirls of reds, pinks and greens that all clashed horribly with each other but little Jess just clapped merrily, smiling a toothless grin the whole way.

Jess and her mother returned from getting the former ready for nursery (Damien was going to a friend's). Jess was looking down at her vibrant wardrobe every few second in awe and excitement and her mother muttering about 'much needed fashion sense'. Neither of them realised what this one mix up would lead to as they headed out the door.

_Jessica Parker would always have extreme fashion. And she only had her brother to thank._

**JessAndHerClothes**

"Come on Jess, let's go!" her mother called from the living room. However, a four year old Jess was stood in her room in front of two outfits that lead on her floor. And she didn't know which to go for. It was going to be her first day of school today and she wanted to make a good impression. The first was a neon orange top with light blue jeans and her white flower print sandals, the second was a white tee with a pair of green dungarees and her bubblegum pink trainers, which lit up with every step she took.

"Jess we're going to be late." Damien called.

"I don't know what to wear!" Jess wailed. She heard her brother sigh loudly in a sarcastic manner, almost saying 'If I must', and a clatter of footsteps before the joking face of her brother popped round her door.

"You're going to school not a fashion shoot, Jessie." He shook his head teasingly at his little sister's silliness. She sniffed. A couple of tears escaped as her eyes widened and her bottom lip slipped into a pout. He rolled his eyes at her and opened the door fully before sauntering in. When he saw the two items she was stuck between he raised his eyebrows.

"They're... bright?" the little girl beamed through her tears as if that was the best complement she could've asked for. Damien looked from his little sister to the two outfits on the floor. He cocked his head, his eyes scrutinizing the flamboyant material. Then eyed his sister with speculation. "Why don't you wear both?"

The little girl looked down at the clothing then at her brother. She folded her arms and cocked her hip, and then shook her head over dramatically "Day-men" she still couldn't pronounce his name "I can't wear jeans with dungarees! That would look silly!" Damien resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes.

"No Jessie, wear the white t-shirt with the jeans and your sandals." _Then you won't look like an advertisement for neon wear when you walk down the street._ He finished in his head.

"Fine." She sighed exasperatedly. "Now shoo." She smirked at his affronted face as she made a shooing gesture with her hands. He ambled back out of her room at a snail's pace, just to spite her, until she was shoving the backs of his legs to get him to move faster. He laughed at her failed attempts before finally taking mercy on her and walking normally the rest of the way and closing the door behind him. He heard her huff indignantly on the other side of the door before muttering 'Brothers!' He snorted at his sister's comment; she was always trying to act older than she was.

Five minutes later a voice shouted 'I'm ready' before the patter of tiny shoes was heard and Jess came sprinting out of her room carrying her school bag. Her mum was in such a hurry to get them both to school on time she didn't take in what her daughter was wearing. Damien did. In fact, he had to restrain a wild snort of laughter that had bubbled up at Jess' appearance.

"I thought you were going to wear the white t-shirt and jeans?" he asked as they made their way to the car.

"Nope." She popped the 'p' on the end of the word. Damien chuckled.

Half an hour later Jess had been dropped off at her new school and was now sat in a blue plastic chair that creaked every time she moved. The teacher had already been introduced but Jess hadn't been listening, she had been looking for someone nice looking to sit by. In the end she picked the seat next to a blonde girl with pigtails who was wearing a pink t-shirt and purple trousers. The blonde girl turned to Jess and said "My name is Annabel. I like your clothes." Jess beamed at the girl called Annabel.

"Thank you. I'm Jess." Jess replied "Do you want to be friends?" Annabel nodded vigorously.

_At that moment Jess made friends with Annabel, who she'd be friends with for years to come. _

_All over her orange t-shirt with her green dungarees._

**JessAndHerClothes**

"Go on Jess. Give us a twirl!" Jess' Aunt Maddie exclaimed. A grin stretching over Maddie's face, her laugh lines emphasized, and her eyes were sparkling with laughter. A five year old Jess gave a wobbly twirl then attempted a curtsey. She was wearing her new clothes, a present from her Aunt, and her mother's heels, which were much too big. Aunt Maddie had come to the apartment baring gifts because Jess, who had always been exceptionally bright, had excelled beyond her peers in school and was now having to be moved up. She was now officially sharing a class with the, incredibly intimidating, Year 3's.

Her Aunt had thought this was a call for celebration and had taken Jess on a shopping trip and brought her some new clothes as a treat. And had afterwards taken her to one of those fatty chain restaurants that she loved, unfortunately Jess was sure after eating so many greasy fries and calorie packed goodies she may not be able to fit into her new clothes. But she could, and now she stood in a pink t-shirt, yellow cardigan and a dark blue skirt; giving a fashion show to her Aunt, brother and Mum, swirling round and posing as if she was on a catwalk.

Her Aunt had bought her matching clothes that were colour co-ordinated. However Jess thought they looked much better if you mixed them up. Soft browns and pinks being mixed and thrown in with vibrant reds and violets. Her family were having a good laugh at not only Jess' bold fashion statement but also her mother's horrified face. Her mum had always been one for lively colours but also for everything matching. Which Jess just didn't seem to like applying to her dress sense.

"Be careful Jess. Don't break your ankle in my heels." Her mum warned as she righted herself from a particularly close topple. Aunt Maddie had been all for buying Jess heels as she thought she was a big enough girl now, her mother wasn't too keen on it however. ("She may learn lessons with 7 year olds but she's still only five!" Her mother had claimed during the argument.) Jess had always wanted heels, they made her feel older and it might make adults stop treating her so young, but her mother would not be swayed. So in retaliation her Aunt had nicked a pair of shoes from Jess' mum's closet and lent them to Jess for the fashion show that was being put on.

Jess was snapped back into the conversation when Damien (now 16 years of age) snorted loudly at something Aunt Maddie had said.

"She'll graduate uni before I do!" he quipped back, his booming laugh vibrating the walls of the enclosed apartment. Maddie joined in. When Aunt Maddie laughed the crinkles round her eyes became more visible and her mouth stretched wider showing all her teeth. Occasionally if she was laughing really hard she would snort or hiccup. Jess liked it when her Aunt laughed, which was a lot, it made her want to laugh. Jess had once claimed her Aunt had a 'happy aura', like a bubble around her and if you got in it you were immediately happy. Her family had laughed at that and had teased her for days.

After all the clothes had been tried on and it started to get dark her Aunt announced her departure, but not before she took Jess aside. "Next time you get moved up in class we'll do this again, yeah?" Jess nodded vigorously.

"And next time we'll get even brighter clothes, just to annoy mum, yeah?" Jess nodded again.

"And," Maddie paused, Jess' eyes widened in anticipation "next time," her Aunt smirked, crouching down til she was eye height with Jess "I'll get you some heels."

Jess' eyes got even bigger and her mouth dropped into an 'O' shape as her Aunt winked before sauntering out the front door with only a called goodbye to her mother and brother. Jess stared at the front door a long while after it had been closed. Slowly Jess' facial expression had changed from shocked to longing to sheer excitement. A while later Damien walked in from the lounge carrying a pile of empty plates they'd eaten from before and was heading into the kitchen, when he saw Jess' expression he stopped.

"What're you so happy about?" Jess' eyes were bright but her smile was brighter. Her grin held awe, happiness, anticipation and completely dominated her small face. Damien thought she looked close to Aunt Maddie when she smiled like that, then Damien realised if she smiled like that, he was going to have to beat the boys off her with a stick.

"Nothing." They young girl giggled, the sides of her mouth pulling up even higher, if that was even possible "But I'm gonna work _extra_ hard in class."

_And she would, and she'd get moved up even further. And true to her word her Aunt would go out and buy her a pair of bright heels and even more mismatched clothes._

**JessAndHerClothes**

A sombre seven year old Jess was sat next to a numb 18 year old Damien. They were sat in a church watching the curtains close for the cremation. On Jess' other side was her Aunt Maddie. She was bawling. Crying didn't suit her Aunt. Her 'happy aura' as Jess had called it, had turned into a 'sad aura' casting a spell over those in the church darkening and deepening the mood to an all time low. And everyone in the room was depressed enough.

People had shuffled up to her and Damien. Consoling her brother on his loss and telling Jess that 'she had gone to a better place'. Her Aunt had thought Jess intelligent and old enough to tell her the truth. That Jess' mum had been involved in a car accident on her way back from work; a drunk driver had cut through a red light and hit the driver's side... it was then that her Aunt had started to cry. But as intelligent as Jess was she still half expected her mum to come barging in, wearing her bright, but colour co-ordinated, clothes and ask everyone why they were moping around.

Jess looked down at her black dress, cardigan and shoes. Then at Damien in his dark clothing. Even the room was dark; a storm was brewing outside, casting next to no light through the windows. The flowers on the coffin were black too ("Black Calla Lilies" her Aunt had told her). Jess didn't like the gloominess the dark colours created; they practically radiated despair and loss. Jess knew her mum wouldn't have liked them. She was always a cheery, bright person.

Jess' young mind had trouble wrapping itself around the idea but Jess knew, deep down, that her mum wasn't coming back. That she would never see the young face of her mother smiling at her, making pancakes for breakfast, when she groggily emerged from her room in the morning. She would never see the look of pride on her mum's face next time she got moved up a class or got given harder work. Never hear her mum complaining about her job but still putting on her brave face every time her or Damien walked into the room, usually from their eavesdropping spot (that mum knew about). Or hear her mum singing as she cooked and let Jess lick the spoon or hear her sigh and say in her mocking stern voice 'Jessie, what _are_ we going to do about your outrageous dress sense?'. Because Jess knew secretly her mum loved her style of clothing.

Jess' small face crumpled into a mask of pain. Hot, salty tears brimmed over the edge and cascaded down her blotchy red cheeks. Each one faster than the last. Her eyes turning puffy and her nose running. She had accepted, on some level, she was never going to see her mum again. Jess pulled her legs up into her chest and then wrapped her arms around them, trying to make herself even smaller than she already was. She squeezed herself until she couldn't breathe. Hoping to forget, wanting to. Yet the memories of her mother sped past her closed eyelids like someone pressing fast forward on a movie. Faster and faster until they were just blurs of colour whizzing through her mind making her dizzy with grief.

When Jess peeled back her eyelids the ceremony had finished. People were standing up and consoling the immediate family. Jess, however, didn't want to be consoled. She didn't want to make it final, didn't want to believe. Her mum couldn't be gone. Her mum was like an unstoppable force of nature, she was always supposed to be there, all parents were. She couldn't have just... vanished and not come back. Suddenly the solemn face of her Aunt and the dead, emotionless face of her brother appeared next to her. They took her hands and were leading her to her Aunt's car and her new home. Jess didn't want to leave, she felt like she was hollow, like someone had carved out her insides as if she was made of wood. Or maybe, it was because she felt like she was leaving a bit of herself behind.

She stopped, her hands slipping from her Aunt and brother's grasp. She turned and looked at the church from the double door exit/entrance. The black and grey merge that were the mourners had now dispersed into the biting February chill. The dark room empty and morbid. A note of melancholy hung in the air, leaving the atmosphere thick and heavy, pressing in on them from all sides. The storm clouds rolling on in the grey sky, closing in over them like... like a coffin lid. Fresh tears covered the dry tear tracks on Jess' cheeks. She sniffed once, she knew her mum would have hated the grim colour that today had held and promised that she would wear the brightest clothes she could find. In memory of her mother.

_Because Jess' mum _had _always secretly loved Jess' fascination with lively colours._

**JessAndHerClothes**

"O. M. G. Jez! We can totally paint your nails and do your hair and it'll be, like, epic!" Macy was darting round the dorm like a bouncy ball in an enclosed space. Her blonde hair flying out behind her as she tried to locate a mysterious object, she was talking a million miles an hour and Jess only caught half of what she was saying.

"Um, Jez?" Jess asked, uncertain of what it was and having heard it several times in the quick procession of words that were hurled at her.

"It's your name, silly!" Macy had paused her actions to say this "Are you _sure_ you're ready for uni, I mean, you don't even know your own name!" Half joking, half serious.

"Yes." Jess said determinedly "It's just, no one has ever called me 'Jez' before."

"Well, Jessica is such a mouthful and sound so prim and proper. Honestly! Like, how do you expect to pull round here if you've got a name like _Jessica_!"

Jess resisted the urge to roll her eyes and state 1) Jessica was only 3 syllables, 2) She preferred 'Jess' and 3) She didn't intend to 'pull' because she came to uni to work. Even if she was only fifteen (she'd been moved up alot). But instead she just replied with a simple "Oh."

"Okay so, like, my boyfriend Brennan is coming round to take me to a restaurant in a few but when I get back I'm so gonna give you a make-over!" Macy grabbed the item she had been looking for, which turned out to be a sparkly silver clutch, and hurled herself towards Jess, who flinched back slightly but Macy didn't notice.

"Mwah! Mwah!" She kissed both of Jess' cheeks before scurrying out the door, leaving Jess slightly dizzy.

Jess looked round the room nervously, half expecting for Macy to come popping out from behind one of the boxes of her stuff. Macy was the over helpful, stereotypical bimbo cheerleader type. The complete opposite of Jess. Who was the nerdy bookworm stereotype, with short, light brown hair that some may call mousy. But Jess broke the stereotype with her eccentric dress style. Which had become brighter since the death of her mother.

_Ding._

Jess whipped out her phone from her pocket.

_1 new message._

_Annabel._

Even though Jess had been moved up and raced ahead in academics she still remained friends with the blonde girl with pigtails she'd met on her first day of school all those years ago.

_Heyy smarty-pants. How's uni so far? Any cute lads?_

_Annie xx_

Jess laughed. Annabel was one of those girls who knew anything and everything about guys. And she used it to her advantage. She loved guys and guys loved her. She could tell if a guy would be a better friend or boyfriend from the first five words out of his mouth. And could also tell a gay guy from a straight guy just by looking at them. Jess just assessed their fashion taste. And intelligence. In fact, together they made quite the team.

_Hi. i only just got here!_

_So, so far so gud._

_And im not on the lukout 4 a guy, sides they're all 18 and im just 15! Eeeww! _

_Roommate's... bubbly? In the most understated form. _

_Talk 2 u soon. Cya xx_

Jess missed Annabel loads. She couldn't wait for the first holiday break so she could go back and visit, because she was too far away for just a weekend call. Jess sighed to herself and threw her phone onto her new bed and then proceeded to plonk down onto the mattress as well. Jess picked up one of her course work books and started reading about the technology program she'd be doing. A couple of hours had passed and Jess had been completely absorbed by her book, which is why she didn't notice when Macy came skidding back in.

"Jez!" she shouted, as if it had been years since she'd last see her roommate. Jess jumped so hard the book slipped from her hands and landed with a heavy _thud_ on the ground. Macy looked at the book like it was going to grow legs and charge at her, she then looked at Jess and then back at the 562 page book, which Jess was itching to pick back up and carry on reading.

"Eww!" Macy drawled out "What _is_ that thing?"

"It's a book." Jess said slowly "Are _you _sure _you're _ready for uni?" Jess turned Macy's previous words against her. Macy gave her a 'duh' look and then gained back all her energy by bounding over to the closet, it hadn't slipped Jess' notice that she didn't answer the question.

"So, Brennan said there's a party on campus at Jay and Richard's dorm. You up for it?" A false smile plastered on her face. Jess sensed an ulterior motive at work.

"Nah, I was just going to stay here. You know, get settled in and all that." Jess trailed off at the look of sheer determination in Macy's eyes.

"Oh, but I insist! And I can dress you up and do your hair. I'll make you look pretty, honest!"

"Um...thanks?"

"'Sides, I need a winggirl." Macy said while shoving Jess into a chair and running her bright pink sparkly talons, sorry, _nails_ through Jess' hair.

"A what?" Jess winced as Macy's _claws_ scratched her scalp

"Like a wingman, but for girls."

"Don't you have a boyfriend? Brennan?" Jess asked having only heard his name a couple of times she was uncertain whether she'd got it right.

"So?" Macy asked, genuine curiosity in her voice.

"Never mind." Jess shook her head "Just wondering." She covered.

"Great! We're going to have so much fun at the party!"

"But I-"

"You _are_ going, right?" Macy voice suddenly took on a dangerous tone Jess hadn't heard until now.

"Umm..." Jess squeaked. She didn't really know what to say, unfortunately it wasn't the right thing as Macy took that for a 'Of course I want you to cake my face in make-up, put me in a dress that looks like a shirt and some she-devil heels'. When Jess had seen what she looked like she did a double take. Yes, granted, she looked like a bit of a slut but she looked _older_, a hell of a lot older in fact. Something Jess had always attempted but never really succeeded in. Who knew all it took were heels and a short dress.

Later on Jess would always remember that day as the day from where she turned from book-y shy Jessica to older looking, yet still studious, Jess.

_Macy was the reason why Jess wore short skirts and high heels. After living with her for 2 years Jess also picked up Macy's bright attitude and the ability to talk faster than the speed of light. It was this Jess had to thank Macy for._

**JessAndHerClothes**

19 year old Jess was just popping down to the locker rooms to pick up her bag before heading home when she heard them "And have you seen her dress sense?" One of the soldiers at the ARC laughed loudly followed by his companion's chuckle. Jess froze behind the door to the locker rooms. She knew, she just _knew_, that they were talking about her. "Not that I don't appreciate the view those short skirts give me," Jess subconsciously tugged her skirt lower "but the colours hurt my eyes!" Another round of laughter was heard from the two men.

"And we know it's just to get a certain Captain's attention." The second man jeered.

"He must be colour blind not to notice!" The first man snorted.

"Or just plain blind. The way she throws herself at him is just-" Jess didn't want to hear anymore. She turned on her heels and left quickly, trying to stop tears escaping. Today she had been overloaded with work, a particularly bad creature incursion that had happened had left her slightly shaken and now _this_.

Jess made it to her car and sped home, she collapsed on her bed without even bothering to change, and fell asleep with tears running down her cheeks as she played over what the soldiers had said over and over before she slipped into unconsciousness.

The next morning Jess woke groggily, stretching her cramped muscles, her clothes stiff from sleeping in them. She brushed her teeth and went to change into her normal attire (short skirt, bright top and matching heels) when the conversation the two soldiers had floated back into her head. She walked into the hall and knocked timidly on Abby and Connor's door.

"Come in." Abby's voice shouted through the door. Jess pushed open the door and quickly realised Connor must be in the bathroom or something because he wasn't here. Which was perfect.

"Abby?" Jess shifted her weight from one foot to the other nervously. Abby wanted desperately to ask why Jess was still in her clothes from the night before but restrained herself.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour..."

When Jess walked into the ARC, heads turned, mouths dropped and one tech's cup of coffee overflowed, scolding his hand, because he was paying more attention to the field co-ordinator than the drink.

Jess pretended not to notice any of this and carried on her day as normal. She didn't get fazed even when Lester asked her if anything was wrong (he actually sounded concerned) or when Matt started gaping at her when she handed him a file, however, when Becker strolled into the Main Ops room later that day and noticed Jess is when it happened.

"Jess?" his voice coated with surprise. Jess felt strangely smug, it took a lot to surprise Captain Becker, but she'd done it.

Becker walked over to Jess, his jaw practically hitting the floor. She was wearing baggy dark jeans, a tight blood red tank top and a large shredded black one over that, trainers and her hair was down loose around her face which only had heavy eye liner on.

"Yes?" Jess asked casually.

"What are you wearing?" Jess looked down at her clothes and then back at Becker. She shrugged.

"Just wanted to try something new." Jess knew she'd never really been a good liar, and Becker could always read her like a book. He scrutinized her face for a moment before his eyes widened and recognition dawned in his eyes.

"You overheard Peters and Sumner talking in the locker room yesterday, didn't you?" he guessed.

"How did you-" Jess began

"Because I overheard it too." Becker said, looking her straight in the eyes "You obviously didn't stay long enough."

"Why?" Jess asked sceptically "What did you do?"

"Let's just say Peters is in the medical bay with a broken nose and Sumner currently seems to be suffering from an EMD shock." He claimed innocently.

"Becker!" Jess scolded, playfully swatting his shoulder, but secretly she liked that he'd stood up for her.

"Well I wasn't going to let them talk that way about a woman. Especially you." Sincerity burned in his eyes for a moment before he smiled and turned to walk off, he'd gotten about five steps away before he turned and walked back.

"You know," Becker said eyeing her clothes "I think I prefer the brightly coloured, cheerful Jess." Jess smiled broadly at him. "There she is!" he said jokingly, pointing to her smile.

Jess shook her head and continued working as Becker sauntered off.

_After that every time she passed Peters or Sumner she prayed to God that her dress sense _'hurt their eyes'_ as much as possible._

**JessAndHerClothes**

"Who's Mummy's little angel?" Jess cooed to the sleepy 8 month old girl. "You are!" Jess whispered. Her eyes flashed to the clock, he should be home any minute, she was still on maternity leave since she'd left it to the very last minute, she had started her leave two days before the labour which meant she still had another month at home, another month of wondering what was going on at the ARC. If he and the rest of the team were alright, were there any creature incursions, if so what were they? Many more questions whizzed through her head but they all immediately came to a standstill as the front door opened then shut.

"Hey Jess." His weary voice echoed down the hall.

"Hey, hard day?" she asked, getting up from the couch, still cradling the baby.

"Yeah." He dragged his hand over his face and yawned. Then he spotted Jess and his daughter Claire.

"Aww, is Claire still up at this hour?" he asked

"She just dropped off, I was about to put her in the nursery."

"Pass her here." Becker said softly and Jess carefully slid Claire into Becker's arms. Her small, delicate face peaceful and open. The tuft of dark wavy hair messy on top of her head and her eyelids covered the exact replica of her mother's bright blue eyes. Becker smiled at the baby in his arms. His baby. His and _Jess'_ baby. He gently walked over to the nursery and nudged the door open with his foot. Even now, after months, he found it hard not to roll his eyes at Jess' decorating. The right wall was red, while the left was yellow, the back wall was blue and the last one was green, the ceiling was pink and the carpet purple. Jess said she hadn't known which colour to go for, so she went for all of them. Becker had said it looked like the inside of a Rubik's Cube.

He softly placed a feather light kiss on Claire's forehead and then placed her in her cot and bundling her in brightly coloured blankets.

He chuckled as he wandered back into the lounge. "Are you trying to get our daughter to wear colourful clothing like yourself?"

"What's wrong with that?" Jess stepped in front of the coffee table, concealing its contents from view.

"Nothing. And what are you trying to hide?" They glared at each other for a minute before Jess pursed her lips stood aside to reveal Claire's now multicoloured tie dye clothes.

"It was a trick my brother taught me." Jess said with a smile that obviously had a story behind it.

"You did this on _purpose_?" Becker asked in disbelief. Jess thumped his shoulder lightly.

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of colour in life." Jess said defensively.

_And there was nothing wrong with bright coloured clothes. Jess was merely imparting her knowledge and love of colour to the next generation. _

**I had over a hundred views on this story and only had five reviews (Thank you Princess Lily of the Valley, The Sheep Of Destiny, Squabble, lilnicki23 and the anonymous reviewer). Please, if you like this story and want another chapter please review. Otherwise I don't know if I should bother to continue with it, or points of improvement. So yeah, mini rant over. Please share your thoughts; just press that little button that says 'Review'. **


	3. Connor And Dinosaurs

**Disclaimer – Don't own it.**

**And here is Connor... Enjoy!**

**Connor And Dinosaurs**

A baby Connor sat in his crib, gurgling. As he had been for the past hour.

"Why won't you sleep?" His baby sitter, Bella, groaned. She had been sat there waiting for the baby to go to sleep. Every time she tried to leave the room he would wail and scream until she came back in, she finally grasped the concept that until he fell asleep she couldn't leave the room. And he didn't want to go to sleep.

"Are you scared of the dark? Should I put a nightlight on?" She asked pointlessly, the one year old just stared at her before blowing a raspberry and rolling onto his back giggling. She groaned again. "Toys! Surely you have toys? Do you have a special one you can't sleep without?" she looked round the room for any toys left littered on the ground, but there weren't any. She opened the cupboard and a stuffed animal toy fell at her feet, she picked up the plush toy and examined it.

Bella dropped the toy back in the cupboard, deciding it was probably a gift off an Aunt that never got used, but suddenly a hard plastic object made contact with her head "Ow, shi-" she remembered the small boy "-p." She looked from the small rattle that now lay on the floor to the small boy who had obviously thrown it. He was making a grasping gesture with his hands "Steggy!" he cried. She looked back at the toy she'd previously thrown in the cupboard.

"This?" she asked, picking it up. The small boy shoved his arms through the gaps between the bars of the cot, clawing at the air, trying to reach the toy from across the room.

"Steggy!" he shouted.

"Okay, okay!" she put her hands up in mock surrender, when she reached the cot she held the toy out at arm's length. The little boy grabbed the toy with such force Bella had to steady herself. Connor snuggled up with the plush toy stegosaurus, burying his face into the soft material.

"Good." Bella sighed "Are you going to go to sleep now?" The little boy just started staring at her again, but this time he had a toy dinosaur in a head lock.

Five minutes passed.

And then another.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore "Right!" she jumped up from the chair near the crib, where she'd taken residence eight minutes ago. Connor's eyes followed her. And it may have been a trick of the light, or her imagination but she thought 'Steggy's' did too. "Come on!" she picked the boy, who was clutching his toy, up and out of the bedroom, down the corridor and into the study. Just before leaving Connor's parents had given her full access to practically everything in the house (within reason) which included the computer. Bella had decided it was time to try something she had done with her niece.

"You like dinosaurs, yes?" she pointed to the stegosaurus in Connor's death grip. The small boy nodded, and then waved the toy in her face while growling and rawr-ing. "So..." she said, accessing the internet on the guest account "We're gonna make you something! Shall we look at some dinosaurs?" She clicked on Google images.

Half an hour later Bella had printed out five images and then the exact same images again on a separate piece of paper. She glued the replicas back to back so you saw the image whichever way it was facing and then began making the frame for it.

Later on when Connor's parents returned from their night out, they found the babysitter watching television "No troubles then?" His mum asked.

"None at all, he's asleep at the moment, if you'd like to go see him?" she waved vaguely towards his bedroom.

"Yes, thank you." His mother said, before scooping Bella's pay from her purse into the sitter's hands. His mother quickly rushed towards her little boy's room. She quickly and quietly opened the door and slipped inside. She saw Connor, asleep, in his cot. Unfortunately he had that damned stegosaurus clutched in his chubby fists, it had been a present for her son's birthday from her sister, she'd tried to hide it in the cupboard but Bella had obviously found it. He was only a year old and he was obsessed with them, dinosaurs she meant, she had tried to break the habit before he got too old but judging from what Bella had obviously made for him, it may be tricky.

She looked at the home made mobile that hung above his bed. Paper raptors, a t-rex, diplodocus, triceratops and, of course, a stegosaurus hung above her sleeping son's head. She sighed, she guessed her son would carry on with his fondness for prehistoric creatures and she would have to deal with it. She watched the paper creatures twirl and spin until she herself started to feel sleepy and she made her way to her bedroom.

Connor had always loved dinosaurs, _especially _Stegosauruses.

**ConnorAndDinosaurs**

"Aww, don't you look adorable!" His mother squealed while snapping photos with a flashy new Kodak camera. A four year old Connor stood awkwardly in the living room, wearing a child's doctor outfit.

"Richard! Come look at this! Doesn't Connor just look like the sweetest thing you've ever seen?" His Mum continued taking photos, while Connor tugged at the collar of the outfit his mum had insisted on him wearing. Truth was he just wanted to put back on his dinosaur print pyjamas and watch _The Land Before Time _on the TV. But his Mum detested the fact that he loved dinosaurs, she wanted him to grow up to 'be something useful' as she said.

"Mummy, can I get changed now?" Connor asked timidly.

"No!" his Mother exclaimed "Your father wants to see you first! Richard! What's taking so long?" His mother turned to the door and yelled.

"Coming!" Was the muffled reply. Connor heard his dad's heavy footsteps descending the stairs, two at a time. A few seconds later his dad pushed open the door.

"Hey, sport!" Connor beamed at his dad, his dad didn't mind his obsession with dinosaurs, and his dad would get him out of this mess.

"Daddy!" Connor's smile widened.

_Click._

"Smile sweetie, that's it, big grin!" His mother clicked the camera again. The smile dropped off Connor's face. His dad knew what was wrong immediately.

"Sian, honey." His dad said gently, putting his hand on top of the camera. Sian knew what he meant immediately.

"Fine," she sighed, putting the camera down.

"So, Con." His dad plonked down next to him on the floor, he was eye height to the standing four year old. "What do you want to be when you're older? A doctor?" His dad pointed to the costume he was wearing.

Connor pulled a face and shook his head "Icky!" His dad laughed heartedly while his mother's face dropped into a frown.

"So then, what?"

"I want to work with dinosaurs! Rawr!" His curled his fingers to look like claws and raised them either side of his head, while growling at his dad. His dad laughed and ruffled Connor's hair.

"That'll be hard, mate. Dinosaurs are extinct." Connor gave his dad a confused look on the last word, dropping his hands from his face. "They're not here anymore, mate" His dad said gently, trying not to hurt the boy's feelings.

Surprisingly, the small boy shook his head "Silly daddy, of course they are." Before his dad could question him, he ran off. Then ran back in half a minute later with Steggy clutched in his hands. "See!" he held out Steggy towards his dad. His dad took the toy from his son and said quietly, as if that would soften the blow "This is a toy, champ. Sorry." Connor quickly snatched the toy back, glaring at his dad.

"No she's not!" Connor yelled suddenly.

"Connor, honey." His mum spoke up "Why don't you play with the doctor's set I got you?" Surprisingly, Connor agreed. His mum was hoping he'd pass through this ridiculous dinosaur phase, so was about to faint from astonishment when Connor actually took an interest in the doctor's kit. His dad, however, was suspicious. What brought this on? He said being a doctor was 'Icky' a minute ago.

Connor opened the kit and pulled out a plastic stethoscope, he placed it on properly with the right parts in his ears and then took the part at the end, which was shiny silver plastic, and placed it on Steggy's heart. Or, at least, where her heart _would _be.

"Connor, honey, don't you want to use the toy dolls I got you, instead of that thing." She refused to speak the word 'Steggy' (it might encourage him).

"No." Connor said, not even looking up from his _'patient'_.

"Why not?" His dad asked, determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Because I'm making sure she doesn't go ex- exsc- extinct. I'm going to save ALL the dinosaurs. But I _have_ to do Steggy first, she's my favourite!" His mum and dad glanced at each other before his mum stood up and mouthed 'I'm not telling him' and then proceeded to walk out, his dad sighed. Connor could live in ignorant bliss for a little while longer and until then he could continue on his mission to save all dinosaurs. But Steggy _always_ came first.

Connor had always loved dinosaurs, _especially _Stegosauruses.

**ConnorAndDinosaurs**

"Ready, sport?" His dad asked, taking his son's hand.

"Ready." Connor chanted before leading both his parents towards his Year 3 classroom. It was Parent's Evening. And Connor's parents were looking forward to finding out what Connor had been up to. When they entered the room they found it to be incredibly bright. Yellow walls and red carpet with yellow chairs, children's paintings were acting as wallpaper on the far wall and a whiteboard and some Maths and English posters took up another. The teacher herself they had seen before. She was quite short with long dirty blonde hair that was tied in a pony, today she was wearing a long maroon skirt with a deep blue, untucked man's shirt and a purple waistcoat.

"Hi." She greeted them enthusiastically.

"Hello." Connor's mum said, while Connor's dad held out his hand to the woman.

"I'm Miss Riley. You must be Connor's parents." She shook the hand in front of her.

"I'm Richard Temple and this is my wife, Sian Temple."

"Nice to meet you." Miss Riley said. "Now, if you'd take a seat here I can show you some of your son's work." The three adults sat at a low table, which had obviously been designed for children, while Connor went off to play in the corner.

Miss Riley went through all Connor's work. One thing his parents had picked up on was the obvious obsession their son had. But before they could raise the topic, Miss Riley beat them to it.

"In his English work, he writes about them. In Art, he draws them. In Quiet Time, he reads books about them. In Drama... well, you can see where this is going Mr and Mrs Temple. I'm afraid your son is more than slightly obsessed with dinosaurs. I'm a bit worried." All three looked over to where Connor was currently playing with model figures; a Stegosaurus was currently kicking the T-Rex's ass.

The teacher showed them art work that all had dinosaurs in. And stories he'd made up in English about how he went back in time and saved all the dinosaurs and then came back to present day and kept a Stegosaurus as a pet. Or that he owed a Stegosaurus farm, and the trouble he had during T-Rex season. Richard found them amusing and imaginative. Sian just wished her son would get over dinosaurs.

"And he made this in Art the other day." Miss Riley said, holding up a sparkly lump of clay "It's a Christmas decoration." She explained. Why they would make a Christmas decoration in the middle of May Richard didn't know, but didn't say anything about it either. Miss Riley covered a few more points before the next parents were due for their appointment, and so she thanked Mr and Mrs Temple for coming down and handed them a pile of Connor's work.

"Thanks." Said Sian kindly, before grimacing down at the items that all had traces of dinosaurs on them in her hand.

"Come on Connor. Let's go put your Christmas decoration somewhere special." Richard said to Connor after the latter had finished saying 'hi' to his classmate, Duncan.

"Yeah." Connor said happily, holding the sparkly, clay, Stegosaurus Christmas decoration in his hands.

Connor had always loved dinosaurs, _especially _Stegosauruses.

**ConnorAndDinosaurs**

"Richard! Can you help with this please?" Sian shouted down the stairs.

"Up in a minute." He called back.

Sian sighed deeply and went back to organising her son's stuff. They were redecorating his room; so far they'd only managed to pack up his video games, which took up a box by themselves.

After ten minutes Richard joined her to help pack all of Connor's stuff away. Sian had decided at fourteen years of age it was unacceptable to have the same dinosaur print wallpaper you had since you were three. Well, she thought, it was unacceptable to have dinosaur print wallpaper anyway. And she was looking forward to tearing it down piece by piece, which she'd wanted to do since it got put up eleven years ago. She had failed at her... mission?... she supposed. Connor was still as interested in dinosaurs as he was all those years ago.

Maybe more, if it was possible.

And it was all that damned babysitter Bella's fault; she made him that mobile that he then couldn't sleep without _and_ introduced him back to Steggy. No, she thought, it wasn't Bella's fault. It was hers. She was the one who would cave at the sight of those puppy dog eyes, every time they asked for new dinosaur toys.

"I only want _one_ more." He'd say every time, with a twinkle in his eyes and his lips in a pout. Holding up the one he wanted before him with such delicacy, especially since Connor had always been accident-prone.

"Last one, then." She'd smiled and pluck it out of his hands to take to the check-out desk. He'd practically skip beside her, his grin a mile wide.

Sian shook her head from the memories. Connor had stopped asking for dinosaur toys a couple of years back, he did, however, keep asking for all the information books on dinosaurs he could find. Apparently he was starting up some kind of log with every type of known dinosaur in. Sian didn't see the point, but at least it meant he spent less time on the video games.

Sian then finished packing away the content of his draws and moved on to his cupboard, she folded and placed all the clothes in the crates as well. She just had to reach the shelf at the top of the cupboard now. She stretched on her tip toes to grab the yellowing, battered box that was at the back of the shelf.

"Richard? Could you get this for me, please?" Sian wasn't exactly the tallest person out there; in fact she was quite short. Something, especially at times like these, she hated.

"Sure." Her husband said as he strolled over and casually reached the box and brought it down with ease. He laughed at its contents before handing it to his wife.

Sian just stood there. Gobsmacked.

The amount of times she'd asked Connor what he'd done with all his childhood toys and her son had just responded quickly "I gave them away." She closed her eyes and breathed through her nose. Every dinosaur figure, model or stuffed toy Connor had ever had was crammed into this box. Every bedtime story that involved dinosaurs, every picture he drew or story he wrote. All squashed into this one big box. And there front and centre, proudly stood at the top of this unorganized _heap_, was Steggy. A battered and worn Steggy, with fluff coming out of one of her spikes, and stitches up her back left leg that Connor's dad had to do after a 'save-the-dinosaurs-Connor-style' doctor operation went wrong. The stitches were black, clearly visible on the toy's orange fabric.

"Connor." Sian grumbled angrily. Just then Connor strolled in, took one look at what his Mum was holding and paled visibly.

Connor looked at his dad, who was trying to hold in his laughter, decided he wasn't going to get any help from him and walked towards his mum. He smiled cheekily, knowing he was going to get in trouble for this but couldn't resist.

"Thanks Mum. I was worried you were going to give this stuff away. Bye." He then took the box out of his Mum's hands and left the room with a big smile on his face, grinning at Steggy, who he hadn't seen for ages. His dad couldn't take it anymore and started laughing loudly. His mum just stood there with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

Connor had always loved dinosaurs, _especially _Stegosauruses.

**ConnorAndDinosaurs**

"Happy Christmas, sweetie!" His mum shouted at her snow covered, 17 year old son in the doorway.

"Still a week away, Mum." He said in return, slipping into the house "But it's good to see you."

"You too!" she squealed "I've been all alone, what with you getting settled in your new place ready for uni [1] and your father..." she trailed off, not knowing how to finish "Anyway, it's good to have company."

"It's good to be back, is that turkey I can smell?" Connor asked, pointing towards the kitchen.

His mum rolled her eyes "Yes, well, with it just being the two of us this Christmas I thought it best to start earlier, or we'll never get through it. It was too late to cancel the whole turkey when your father, um... went."

"Yeah," Connor shifted his weight awkwardly "Well, I see you got the tree up okay." He pointed towards the fully decorated tree in the living room.

"I haven't put your decorations up yet though, thought you might want to do that yourself." She walked through into the room and pointed to a box on the floor with some decorations in.

"Great!" Connor moved over to the box and started hanging 'his decorations' up. Every year there was particular decorations that his Mum always liked to put up, the traditional ones: the sparkly star, the drummer boy, the robins. His dad always liked to put up the ones they'd collected on holiday: Santa riding a kangaroo, the Eiffel Tower wearing a Christmas hat, that kind of thing. Connor always put up the ones he'd bought: raptors pulling a sleigh with a T-rex in, a Christmas present all wrapped up neatly but with horns coming out the side and, of course, the one he made in Year 3, the sparkly clay Stegosaurus.

"Aw." His mum cooed as he hung the Stegosaurus "I remember when you made that. God, ten years it's been. And now look at you, off to the _'Central Metropolitan University'_ to study Palaeontology with... who is it again?"

"Ur..." Connor stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, his almost indecipherable scrawl inked across it "Professor N. Cutter and his lab technician Stephen..." he squinted at his own writing "...Hart?"

"You'll get to go round chasing your dinosaurs, like you said you wanted to do when you were younger. Especially Stegosauruses." She smirked at the memories. She had given up long ago at trying to get her son to lose interest in dinosaurs. She'd concluded it was, in fact, impossible.

"Definitely Stegosauruses." He smirked back. "It'll be exciting, think of all the new stuff I'll learn. Hope it's not one of those classes that you end up falling asleep in and learning next to nothing." His mum snorted.

"Connor, honey, you've loved dinosaurs since you were a baby, even if everyone else falls asleep, I can guarantee you'll be on the edge of your seat, clinging to Mr. Cutter's every word." Connor just rolled his eyes.

"I hope we'll get to do practical work." Connor mused

"What? Study the dinosaurs in the flesh?" she joked "I don't think bringing one in would score you anymore points on your exams!" she cackled at her own wit.

"No, Mum. You know what I mean." She sighed deeply and looked at him

"Yeah. It's just seeing you all grown up, it's..." she sniffed, tears springing to her eyes.

"Oh god, Mum. Don't go all _'sob-story, back-when-you-were-a-kid'_ on me."

"Sorry," she dabbed her eyes "My emotions have been all over the place since your father... passed on."

"Mum, you make it sound like he died or something."

"In my mind he has. Or will if I run into him." Connor rolled his eyes at his mum's empty threat. There was a moment of silence where neither knew what to say. His mum's eyes were darting around for a topic when they landed on the star that was meant to go on top of the tree.

"I left the star. I'm too short you see. Couldn't put it up could you?"

"Sure." Connor picked up the star and, using his height advantage, placed it with ease on the very top of the tree. It was usually his dad's job to place the star, but a couple of weeks ago he had just upped and left. Packed all his bags and was gone within a day. It was only a few days ago that they discovered he'd run off with Bella, Connor's old babysitter, who he'd been having an affair with for years. Connor's mum had spent the majority of that day cursing her husband, crying, screaming and throwing things around, and then plonked down on the couch and made her way through two bottles of wine and three tub of Ben & Jerry's while watching cheesy love films until she dropped off to sleep at five in the morning. And since then Connor had not wanted to bring the topic up. It wasn't exactly dinner conversation, so he just pretended the problem didn't exist. While his mum pretended her husband was dead. It worked for the two of them.

They both stared at the star and what it represented for a moment longer before Connor cleared his throat, clearing his mind of memories in the same action, and suggested they went into the kitchen.

"I propose a toast." His mum said, lifting the glass she'd just filled "To Connor and his new start at the Central Metropolitan University, may he learn much and have a fantastic time battling his practical work!" Connor rolled his eyes but lifted his glass none-the-less.

"To Professor Cutter and Stephen Hart!" Connor said as he held his glass aloft. "They'll have to put up with my many questions and theories!" Connor and his mum laughed before drinking to both toasts.

"Especially on Stegosauruses!" Connor laughed at his mum's declaration.

"_Definitely_ on Stegosauruses!" he cheered.

Connor had always loved dinosaurs, _especially _Stegosauruses.

**ConnorAndDinosaurs**

A 27 year old Connor sat in the menagerie, staring intently at his NetBook. More importantly at the e-mail he'd just received off his mum, she was asking how he was. How _was_ he?

Connor tried to concentrate on the swirl of emotions flowing through him, but it was just too confusing. He tried to focus on recent events he could tell his mum about, that didn't involve breaking the Official Secrets Act. _Well_, he thought, _there goes me telling her I almost destroyed the Planet. That would have made an interesting conversation starter. I might as well have told her that dinosaurs roamed the streets of London, and my job was to shove them back through a rip in time. She'd of had me committed before you could say 'Stegosaurus'. _

Think good events. Happy events.

He and Abby were engaged. Connor grinned goofily at the thought. They were going to move out of Jess' flat and get their own. And the team might be getting a holiday, if Jess can persuade Lester. The whole saving the World does work up the need to take a break.

He finally typed the words 'I'm fine. How are you?' before clicking send and closing the NetBook. He could talk to her in more detail another time, right now he just wanted to sleep.

"Connor?" Abby walked into the menagerie. He smiled lazily at her.

"Mmm?" he asked, too tired to form coherent sentences.

"I was moving your stuff from storage to take to the new flat and I found this," she held up a battered and beaten plush toy "do you know what it is?"

"Steggy!" Connor cried, gaining energy from somewhere, as he bounded up to Abby and grabbed the toy. He pushed his nose into the soft fabric and sighed contently. _Now _he could definitely fall asleep.

"Umm...Connor?"

"Mmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh." He took the toy from his face and held it awkwardly in front of him "This is Steggy. I've had her for as long as I can remember."

Abby looked at him for a minute and then at the toy. She shook her head and laughed "You know you're a real geek, don't you?" Connor smiled

"But I'm _your _geek."

Abby kissed him on the cheek "Yes, you are."

"Steggy's coming to live with us too though, right?" Abby just nodded

"If you like."

"I'd like." He smiled and kissed her softly before cradling Steggy to his chest. Yep, he could _definitely_ go to sleep right now.

Connor had always loved dinosaurs, _especially _Stegosauruses.

**ConnorAndDinosaurs**

The anomaly alert blared throughout the ARC. The sirens stinging Connor's ears and the lights, flashing and pulsing, would make sure he would be seeing dots of red every time he blinked for at least 10 minutes.

"What is it, Jess?" he asked, skidding to a halt next to the ADD. Jess tapped a few more keys before briefly looking in his direction and then back at the screens.

"It's about three miles out. I'm sending the co-ordinates to your phones. You're gonna need back up on this one." Connor looked at the footage Jess had up on one of the screens and he couldn't help the childish squeal of joy when he saw what it was. Ever since he had joined the ARC, he had been waiting for this.

"What?" Jess asked, alarmed.

"Nothing." Connor cleared his throat, trying to sound calm when on the inside he was shouting with happiness.

"Guys?" he asked into the comms, just as they crackled to life "Whatever you do, the creature comes back with us."

"_What?" _Becker asked, the disbelief echoed through the earpiece into Connor's ear.

"Whatever you do. Do. Not. Kill. It." Connor demanded.

"_Why?"_ Becker's voice sounded irritated now.

"Because." Connor said as he grabbed his black box and made his way to the cars.

He kept replaying the grainy CCTV footage of the Stegosaurus rampaging through the fitness centre. And if they manage to contain it, they could tranq it and bring it back to the ARC. A real _live_ Stegosaurus. Connor couldn't wait to see it up close. It was his childhood dreams come true.

His grin broadened as he pulled up to the location.

_Finally_ he thought as he heard a distinctly prehistoric cry coming from the building.

Connor had always loved dinosaurs, _especially _Stegosauruses.

**[1] – I know the new school year would usually start in September but for this story's sake just pretend it was an odd course, after all it was Prof. Cutter who was running it, pretend he pushed it back for some reason.**

**Not sure if I like the last two or not. Mmmm... Anyway. Abby next! Oh, and everyone keeps asking about Lester. Originally I wasn't going to do him but now people have been asking. And what should I do it on. Sarcasm would be the obvious one but if you have any other ideas please let me know.**


End file.
